


Ghastly Curse

by TariSirfalas



Series: The Ghastly Curse Saga [1]
Category: MindCrack, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs discovers the Nethernomicon and accidently unleashes a curse upon himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghastly Curse

Vechs ran through the dark brick halls of the nether fortress, dodging fire from the three blazes behind him. He had somehow gotten separated from Zisteau while they had been exploring the fortress and had run face-to-face with the metallic monsters almost immediately. It looked like losing his weapons earlier had been a costly mistake.

As he rounding a corner, the goggled mapmaker nearly cursed when he saw a pair of wither skeletons socializing near an ornamental lava pool. Panicking, he whipped his head around wildly, searching for an escape route. Seeing none, he took out his pickaxe and chiseled his way through the brick wall. His hands fumbled with the brick as he hurriedly replaced it behind him. Finally, the wall was resealed and Vechs sighed with relief. He leaned his back against the warm brick for a moment to catch his breath. It was dark all around him, though he could slightly make out the walls. It seemed he had tunneled into another passageway of the fortress.

His eyes grew accustomed to the near pitch-blackness of the room. Yes, now that he could see further, Vechs recognized that the walls were in reality, square. But that was not what interested the eccentric builder.

An altar of some obviously evil nature was built in the center of the room. Curious, Vechs lit a torch and held it high above his head. The heavy obsidian table was strewn with bones and broken glass. Strange chalk symbols on the edges of the table seemed to glow in the torchlight. These runes were unlike any that he had ever seen in the overworld. In the center of the table lay an old book bound in brown leather. Vechs knew that touching the book would likely bring misfortune on him, given his track record for touching things that didn’t belong to him. But curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the book.

The leather was rough and peeling. Stealing his breath, he opened it to a random page. He was surprised to see a language he could understand, at least phonetically. It looked like poetry and so Vechs read aloud from the tome, most likely mispronouncing the ancient Latin verses.

 

 

Maledicite Ghast Cupiditas

Sentimus amorem  
Indolesco  
Furor abundant  
Pallidus et igni  
Reformabit

With a deafening crack, the obsidian altar split in two, nearly causing Vechs to drop his torch. He backed away to against the wall and threw the book to the other side of the room, realizing how idiotic it had been to read from its creepy pages. He was about to turn around to find the brick he had come in from when he saw dark tendrils, like shadows, rise from the crack in the altar and stretch towards him. They moved so fast he didn’t have time to scream. The shadowy vines curled around his whole body, immobilizing him. The torch dropped to the floor with a wooden clank as Vechs was forced into a stiff, soldier-like position. Light faded from the room.

In the dark, Vechs finally found his voice and began screaming for Zisteau, anyone, to help him. Almost as soon as he began yelling, he felt something warm shove itself roughly into his mouth, snuffing his cries. He gagged, imagining one of the dark vines worming its way down his throat. He struggled futilely against his bindings for a moment before stopping. After the initial shock, he realized that while the shadows prevented him from moving or screaming, they didn’t really feel like anything. In his wild imagination, he had thought the dark tendrils were going to be slimy, scaly, and gross. But the real things were just warm, almost hot. They felt neither soft nor fuzzy, and certainly not like the creepy tentacles he had dreaded they would be.

His relief was short-lived as he heard loud chanting rise up around him in the darkness. The language being spoken frightened him, sounding like the guttural phonetics of a long dead, zombie-pigman cult. The mapmaker felt his skin crawl and his chest vibrate from the sound. He renewed his efforts to wiggle out of the shadows’ binding, panic setting in. The chanting continued as Vechs felt the dark tendrils loosen and he was hopeful for just a second. Then a cold sweat ran down the back of his neck as he recognized what the shadows were doing. Still helpless, the warm nothings stretched his limbs out from his body until he seemed to hanging spread-eagle in the darkness.

He didn’t have time to wonder about the new position, however. He gave a muffled yelp as he felt a warm tendril snake its way under his shirt through his sleeve and began to caress his chest. More followed, the black vines worming their way down his chest and teasing his thighs gently. Despite his growing panic, a low moan escaped through his squirming gag. He listened as the strong shadows tore apart his shirt, broke apart his utility belt, and unclasped his overalls. The gravity of his situation seemed to finally dawn on him as heard his clothing fall to the brick floor. A tendril brushed against his member as his underwear too was shredded and Vechs felt his whole body twitch. The shadows, now free to move across his whole body, did just that. Tiny whimpers came from his mouth as he felt the dark tentacles caress every inch of him. His back arched as two began rubbing and squeezing his nipples. And still the chanting continued.

Vechs moaned and bucked his hips as he felt a shadowy vine wrap around his growing erection. He knew he should be finding a way out of his situation but with the chants vibrating through his body and the warm pleasure flowing through his muscles, it was getting harder to concentrate on anything else. He gasped quietly as the shadow around his member began to slowly caress him, squeezing gently as it moved up and down. His body acted on instinct, bucking his hips to try to make the tendril go faster. With each stroke, he felt his mind grow fuzzier and his will to escape grow weaker. He felt a tendril snake its way past his testis and start to circle around his entrance. As seconds ticked by, Vechs moaned his impatience and mentally begged the dark entity to push inside. As if it had heard him, the shadow slowly filled him bit by bit. The mapmaker cried out from the pain but also the pleasure as the black tendril moved back and forth in time with the shadow around his erection. Time did not exist in Vechs mind as the shadows began to move faster. His moans and whimpers became more frequent and more pronounced. His eyes rolled up in ecstasy and wished for this pleasure to never end.

The sound of breaking stone slowly made its way to the mapmaker’s senses. He winced as a bright light shot from a hole in the wall. And through a haze of pleasure he saw Zisteau climb through the hole, a torch in one hand and a sword in the other. He seemed to be shouting something, but Vechs couldn’t hear anything above the loud vibrations of the chanting. Then Vechs was pulled out of his mind completely as the tendril found his prostrate and a force of powerful ecstasy shook his entire body as he climaxed. Hot semen splattered across his chest and he felt a warm liquid being poured down his throat from the shadow still gagging his mouth. He swallowed it as his climax subsided and felt an immense feeling of relaxation take over him. Only his eyes registered that the shadowy tentacles were cowering back to the crack in the obsidian altar. The chanting halted suddenly. He didn’t even feel anything as his limp, sticky body fell to the floor. He saw Zisteau hurry next to him, the pigman’s eyes wide with a mixture of emotions, before the mapmaker fainted and saw nothing more.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zisteau paused in the netherack tunnel to switch an unconscious Vechs to his other shoulder. He still had a long trek ahead of him. He was glad he had taken the foresight to put the overalls back on him. Everything else had been torn to shreds.

He was still very unsure about what had happened in that dark room but one thing was certain, Vechs was in bad shape. The pigman knew he needed to be healed by the spawn beacon at least. And maybe a little psychological healing too judging by the situation he had found the mapmaker in. Zisteau shook his head to try to clear the mental image and continued walking.

After a few minutes he heard a small grunt behind him and the man over his shoulder shifted slightly. “Zisteau…”

“Yeah man, it’s me. Don’t you worry. Gonna get you back to spawn and you can heal up, sound good?”

The mapmaker giggled softly. Either he was loopy or he was back to normal and the pigman was not sure which. A few more steps and he felt hands patting his butt playfully. “Pigderp~” he heard Vechs chuckle under his breath.

“Whoa, watch your hands there, buddy!” Zisteau laughed. “At least take me out to dinner first.”

There was more giggling and instead of stopping, Vechs started patting his butt more, even throwing in a pinch now and then. Zisteau rolled his eyes. Definitely loopy.

The next few minutes were silent save for the soft laugher of the eccentric worldbuilder and the distant high-pitched murmurs of ghasts below them. The pigman tried to ignore the constant pinching and patting that his friend was giving his behind but Vechs seemed intent on keeping his attention. He started wiggling his hips where they were draped on Zisteau’s chest and the giggling was replaced by what sounded like Vechs trying to imitate the ghasts. The last straw was when the mapmaker outright grabbed his butt and kept his hands there, squeezing. “Cut it out, would ya?” he scolded.

“Pigderp…mm getting warm…” Vechs answered weakly.

“Well, we are in the nether,” the pigman chuckled. “Just hang tight and we’ll get back to spawn in no time.”

“Feeling…weird…”

“You getting sick, or something?” Zisteau stopped walking, concerned. Could you even get sick in Minecraft? “Hold on, let’s take a break so I can look at ya.” Carefully, the pigman lowered his friend to the ground, leaning him up against the warm red rocks. “Oh man!” he gasped. “You’re actually getting pale!”

The mapmaker’s skin seemed to indeed be turning white. Zisteau knelt down and felt his forehead. “so…hot…” Vechs murmered, his chest heaving.

“Yeah, you’re a little warm, buddy,” Zisteau replied. “Let’s rest a bit and then we can keep heading for spawn, okay?”

“Pigderp…Zisteau…something’s wrong…with me…hot…” The mapmaker breathed heavily, twisting his hips back and forth very slowly. He started making ghast noises again. The pigman didn’t answer and decided to take off his friend’s hat and goggles, thinking it would help cool him off. As soon as the goggles were lifted over his head, Zisteau fell back in shock, making nonsensical noises.

Vechs’s eyes were black, save for tiny pinpricks of fiery light that acted as his pupils. As the pigman watched, veins appeared on the sides of his friend’s face. “Shit man! You’re turning into a damn ghast!”

“It hurts!” The mapmaker growled, squeezing his eyes shut as he stiffened in pain. Tears started to run down his face.

“W-we need to get to spawn.” Zisteau nervously approached his friend, holding his arms out to pick him back up.

“I…I need…” Vechs gasped for air. Carefully, Zisteau hoisted him over his shoulder again and starting jogging down the tunnel. As he ran, he noticed the stiff bulge that was now poking his chest though the overalls. But as his friend cried out in pain, his voice seemed to mix with the high-pitched whining of ghasts and the thought was shaken out of the pigman’s mind.

“You’re gonna be okay, Vechs. We’re almost there,” he tried to reassure his friend.

“Pigderp…mmm…” His voice sounded stranger by the second. The mapmaker wrapped his legs around Zisteau’s chest and clung to him, moaning softly. The pigman kept his eyes trained on the horizon, willing the portal to appear in the distance. He was focused so much on look straight ahead that he did not notice what was happening until he felt it.

Zisteau stopped short as he felt something thin and slimy work its way under his brown shorts. Looking down, his eyes snapped wide as he saw several smooth, white tentacles coming out of the back of Vechs’s overalls. He yelped and let go of his friend, but the mapmaker continued to hang off of him, cooing wordlessly like a ghast. The tentacle wormed its way around his thigh, caressing it and Zisteau shuddered.

“Vechs! What the hell are you doing? Get off!” He attempted to push him off but more tendrils began to wrap around his chest and arms.

“I…can’t…can’t stop…Zisteau…” Vechs ground his hips into his friend’s chest. “Something’s…wrong…with me…” He lifted his head up from Zisteau’s shoulder and stared at him. His eyes, still black, still streaming tears, portrayed a confusing mixture of emotion. Fear, worry, lust. “I’m sorry…I need…need this…”

“Calm down! Just relax and then—“ Zisteau was cut short as Vechs slammed their lips together, moaning loudly as he forced his tongue inside the pigman’s mouth. Panicking, Zisteau tried to wiggle free as the warm tendrils rubbed against his skin gently. The mapmaker kissed him passionately, cooing and whimpering in strange shrill tones. Another tentacle wormed inside his shorts and slowly wrapped around his member. His knees started to buckle and he grunted weakly into Vechs mouth as he leaned against a wall.

“Zisteau...my…my Pigderp…” Vechs cooed between moans. Two tendrils began caressing and pinching at the pigman’s nipples. His back arched instinctively and he lost balance at last. Zisteau fell against the netherack wall. The mapmaker wasted no time taking advantage of the new position. More tentacles seem to grow out of his back and wrap themselves around his captive friend’s legs, stretching them apart as some made short work of his thin cloth shorts, ripping them to pieces. His arms were forced above his head and held against the warm rocks.

“Vechs…you gotta stop…” Zisteau panted, already feeling the heat between his legs as the tentacle around his growing erection began to caress it gently. “…Snap out of it…”

Vechs didn’t seem to hear him. His eyes were unfocused in a haze of lust. He knelt in front of his friend, the white tendrils still holding him against the wall. Unbuckling his overalls, he revealed another tentacle that was wrapped around his own member. Freeing himself from the rest his clothes, the mapmaker giggled in an almost sinister way. “Mine. You’re _my_ Pigderp~”

“Vechs…please…” Zisteau whimpered.

“Please what, Pigderp?” his captor teased. Grinning, he pressed his pale chest against the pigman, holding his knees still and kneading them in his hands. He started planting kisses up his neck, cooing in that high-pitched voice again. Their erections touched, side by side, and a tentacle gently wrapped around both and started caressing them up and down.

“Oh fuck…” Zisteau moaned, bucking his hips involuntarily. He felt hot breath on the back of his ear as Vechs chuckled darkly, sending shivers down his exposed spine.

“Feel good, doesn’t it Pigderp?” the mapmaker growled playfully. He ground his hips against Zisteau slowly, the tendril coiled around their members squeezing and pulling with the same agonizing pace.

The pigman moaned openmouthed, his head swimming with emotions. If this continued any further, who knows what Vechs would do to him and a growing part of him wanted to find out. “Just…please…f-faster…go faster dammit!”

He could almost hear the grin spread across his captor’s face, a soft evil laugh rising out of his chest. Vechs slid his head around to the other ear and whispered, “With pleasure, my Pigderp~”

Zisteau groaned in lust. It was just a stupid pet name. Why did it affect him like that now? He wasn’t given much time to ponder the question because as promised, Vechs pushed against him faster, rougher, and the slick tentacles became more animated, caressing every inch of his rotting skin. His mind was growing fuzzy in a haze of growing pleasure. Moaning, the mapmaker continued trailing kisses up his neck, making a path towards his mouth.

“You’re my Pigderp~” he growled softly against his captive’s skin, sounding more possessive than before. Zisteau didn’t answer, too busy making wordless sounds and moans.

Vechs suddenly stopped, causing the pigman to groan impatiently. “Keep going…” Zisteau whined. Vechs brought his head back up and stared at him, his face unusually serious now. “Please…” the captive added, unsure what the mapmaker wanted.

“Say it.” Vechs seemed to look into Zisteau’s soul with his blacked out eyes, the fiery pupils unmoving.

“W-wha?” the pigman asked, confused.

“I’m your Pigderp. Say it,” the mapmaker demanded sharply. He started moving again, even slower than before. His hands squeezed his captive’s knees tightly.

“F-fuck…” Zisteau cursed under his breath. The strong tendrils holding him prevented him from bucking his hips in frustration.

“Say it,” Vechs repeated, digging his nails into the pigman’s skin. Zisteau felt a lone tentacle snake around his torso and squeeze down until its slimy tip started circling around his back entrance. He squirmed, knowing what his captor intended to do. The part of his mind that resisted grew fainter and the pace at which Vechs was going was too damn slow. He needed more.

“I..I’m your Pigderp,” he caved.

The mapmaker moaned, a long sound that degraded into evil-sounding giggles. Roughly, their hips ground together with growing speed. “Yes…” he growled triumphantly. “Again.”

Zisteau whimpered and groaned, losing himself in the heat. “I’m…your Pigderp,”

Kisses were planted up and down the pigman’s necks as the pace increased more, the pale tendrils writhing as they caressed everything they could reach. The tentacle coiled around both of their erections moved up and down, rubbing in just the right ways. And slowly, the tendril around his entrance pushed through, inching slowly towards the sweet spot. Zisteau’s mouth hung open in pleasure, his breathing heavy with lust. “Yes…You’re my Pigderp~” Vechs whispered gruffly.

“I’m your Pigderp!” Zisteau groaned louder. His eyes rolled up and he started repeating the phrase over and over, so lost he was in the lust he felt. Vechs seemed to get a jolt of pleasure each time he said it. He moaned and growled, catching the pigman’s lips with his own and rolling their tongues together possessively.

Time had no meaning to the two as they fed off each other’s pleasure, moaning each other’s name. The mapmaker’s high-pitched cooing was echoed by the ghasts far below them. Zisteau surrendered completely to his captor’s twisted will, letting the heat and pleasure fill his mind completely. Nothing existed except for Vechs and the warm rock wall behind him.

Suddenly, Zisteau stiffened as he felt the tentacle inside him brush against his prostate. Electric pleasure shocked through is body in an instant and Zisteau gasped sharply as he climaxed, warm semen splattering across his rough rotting chest. A second later and Vechs shook violently, his tendrils writhing like snakes as he came as well.

It was quiet in the tunnel as the mapmaker and the pigman slumped against each other, their breathing heavy. The tentacles relaxed their grip on his body.

“Mmm…my Pigderp~” Vechs murmured, sounding sleepy. Zisteau looked at his friend, his new lover. A goofy smile was plastered on an otherwise creepy white face. The mapmaker fell on his side, his tendrils bringing a weakened Zisteau down with him. Giggling softly, Vechs wrapped the pigman lovingly in his new appendages, holding him close.

“Vechs…” Zisteau murmured, not sure what else to say.

“This is only the beginning, Pigderp~” Vechs responded, softly squeezing his captive lover. And slowly, they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You will never hear ghasts the same way again. You're welcome >:3
> 
> Art credit goes to my friend Fe! Commission her! http://feliner.tumblr.com/


End file.
